


Calling Home

by Quakey (Quak3y)



Series: The Way I See It... [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, exploring canon through fic, personal headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/pseuds/Quakey
Summary: What is one thing Cable does in the month after he's resurrected?





	Calling Home

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is after Nate is lobotomized and subsequently saved by Wade. For a month he’s been recovering on Providence, and I got to thinking … what else might he have done during that time?
> 
> I decided Cable would have called Scott. :)
> 
> We last saw Scott Summers aka Cyclops when he tried to stop Deadpool and the Cat (Shen Kuei) from completing and using Cable’s mystery device. The Cat knocked him out and he was presumably unconscious during subsequent DADT (don't ask, don't tell) dialogue. But then I started thinking ... _people don't actually stay knocked out for very long._ (I researched this.) What if Scott was struggling back to consciousness for the DADT bits??
> 
> So please just consider this my personal headcanon of an interaction I find highly plausible and likely, especially given the way Scott treats Wade with surprising respect later in the series.

He and his father have been unwillingly playing phone tag for several days. It’s the consequence of being two of the most important and busy mutant leaders in the world. It urks Cable--not from impatience, but because it's a reminder he can no longer reach out with a thought to see if Scott is available to talk.

This time the video screen on his apartment desk comes to life, showing Scott in his civilian clothes and sunglasses. The instant he sees Cable, a smile spreads across his face.

“Scott.”

“Nathan. It's good to hear your voice.” Scott sounds relieved, and more than that. He’s a father congratulating his only son on essentially coming back from the dead, and the warmth in his voice is undeniable.

“Likewise. It’s good to be back. I wanted to call and say thank you.”

“Thank you? For what?” Scott looks taken aback. “The X-Men attached Providence--isn’t ‘thank you’, uh, a bit out of place?”

“Yes, you did. But you were doing what you felt was right. And there were actions you could have taken to make the situation much worse. You could have dismantled Providence in my absence. Instead I return to find it unharmed.”

Scott shrugs, looking a little embarrassed.

“There were thousands of people on it, Nathan. I couldn't just sink them.”

“Well, thank you. Providence thanks you.”

“You're welcome.” A pause. “If that’s all--”

“Actually, there is one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“I know there are rumors and speculation about how I ‘died’, how I came back. I wanted to make sure the record was straight with you and the X-Men.”

“Record straight…. What do you mean?”

“Deadpool. I am aware most of the world is firmly convinced he was responsible for my lobotomy.”

“Because he was.”

“Only at my direction. You also lead a team and know about giving difficult orders. I am certain you understand.”

Scott sighs. Giving an order that is for the greater good even though he knows there may be a personal cost to himself or another? Yes, he's all too aware how that feels.

“I do. I won’t hold it against him.”

“Excellent.” Cable leans forward, gaze suddenly increasingly intense. “There is also the matter of my revival. Rumors are rampant as to the mechanism. Aliens, religious miracles, the X-Men, cloning, more, and none have a shred of truth to them. I need to be clear: I would not be here if Wade had not devoted considerable resources, talent, and personal effort to bringing me back.”

Scott blinks in surprise. He’s rather glad Nathan can’t see it behind his glasses.

“Wade?”

“Deadpool. If you want to thank someone, thank him.”

Deadpool. Nathan is not at all subtly trying to make sure Scott owes _Deadpool_ a favor. Maybe that means a pair of eyes willing to look the other way at future, minor transgressions. Maybe that’s even asking Scott to spread a more accurate version of events. All of which is not uncharacteristic for Nathan. But...

All Scott can think of is struggling back toward consciousness, blood roaring in his ears and body unresponsive, hearing the mercenary and the Cat talking a few feet away. _“But how do you plan to get it to Cable in time?” “We got this whole don’t ask, don’t tell thing goin’ … Not that there’s anything wrong with that… Bodyslide by two…”_

There had been a flash of light through his visor and if his brain-to-mouth neurons had been working, he couldn’t have expressed his confusion any better than the Cat had. _“Don’t ask, don’t tell--? … Oh…_ Oh… _”_

Because maybe Deadpool had been making a joke about Cable’s oddly named bodyslide technology, but maybe he hadn’t. He still doesn’t know what he thinks.

He considers his next words carefully. 

“Deadpool told me to trust you.”

“Did he really?” Nathan looks and sounds downright pleased.

“He also made a number of allusions to whatever kind of … relationship … you two have.”

Nathan cocks his head but only looks amused. “That sounds like Wade. You’ll find he alludes to many things, most of which only exist in his head.”

“That doesn’t completely reassure me.”

Nathan’s gaze narrows. “Do you need reassurance? I just told you he was personally responsible for saving my life.”

Would Scott like a clearer answer? Yes. Does he need one? He takes a deep breath and slowly releases it.

“No. Just human curiosity. I’ll keep it in mind if I’m ever in the position to give him an assist.”

Nathan nods, looking satisfied. “That’s all I can really ask. Thank you, Father.”

Scott clears his throat, looking vaguely embarrassed. “Alright. It was good talking to you, Nathan. I’ll see you soon.”

“You as well, and undoubtedly you will,” Nathan says and ends the call.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a ridiculously long time. Forcing myself to post it and be done with it.
> 
> Here are three relevant comics panels.
> 
> (Have I read the crossover stuff with Cable that goes on around the same time? No. If I’m missing a canon Scott-Nate interaction in that time period, let me know.)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at [withoutaconscienceorafilter](http://withoutaconscienceorafilter.tumblr.com/) (general mishmash of fandom and personal stuff) and [quakeyfic](http://quakeyfic.tumblr.com/) (occasional drabbles or unpublished fic, lots of meta about writing, and occasional fanart). Come say 'hi' if you want. :)


End file.
